


Album 3: Hostility In Black

by NukeRose



Series: War Paint [4]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Because I delve into my fic-verses too much, M/M, More Lyrics, Poetry, but not really, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NukeRose/pseuds/NukeRose
Summary: The Third Album.





	1. Hostility In Black

**Author's Note:**

> I'm discovering that writing these lyrics are a good exercise for me. It helps me clear my mind so I can focus on other stuff. I've even finished the outline for the next chapter of One Change. Hopefully that will be up by next week.

**_"Jude: Hostility in Black. Jax and I came up with the basic idea for that song after sitting through a movie. I think it was Max Pain, or something like that. We can't really remember._ **

**_Jax: All I remember of the movie is that it involved a cop who was betrayed, and he basically went on a revenge spree against the people who stabbed him in the back. We thought about it for a while, and slowly the concept for the lyrics came together, and then we wrote the lyrics, and I wrote the music._ **

**_Jude: It's probably the slowest song we've ever made. It almost sounds like something you'd hear on a Black Sabbath album."_ **

**_Interview Transcript 2027._ **

Song #1: "Hostility In Black" by Jude Stevens Adams Foster and Jackson Finnegan

Standing on a ledge   
Then pushed over the edge.   
A good man snaps,   
Becomes hostility in black.

His lair a deathly hovel,   
He plots revenge.   
He pre digs the grave   
With a bloody shovel.

A soulless body,   
Just an empty shell,   
Conjured from the depths   
Of a personal hell.

Hostility In Black,   
An angel of death   
Who got stabbed   
In the back.

Hostility In Black.

A man was betrayed   
And his mind shattered   
Darkness consumes him   
And people are slaughtered.

Swirling whirlpool   
Of demons and blood.   
His rage flows out   
In a fiery flood   
Of hostility in black.

A soulless body,   
Just an empty shell,   
Conjured from the depths   
Of a personal hell.

Hostility In Black,   
An angel of death   
Who got stabbed   
In the back.

Hostility In Black.

The wind is howling   
And a blade is swinging   
And a head is rolling   
Across the floor.

Before the target   
Hits the floor,   
Hostility in black   
Is already out the door.

A soulless body,   
Just an empty shell,   
Conjured from the depths   
Of a personal hell.

Hostility In Black,   
An angel of death   
Who got stabbed   
In the back.

Hostility In Black.   
Hostility In Black!   
HOSTILITY IN BLACK!


	2. Seaside Hideaway

**_"Jude: When we were making the third album, there was one major difference. The one major element in our lives that changed right before we started making it. And that was Wally._ **

**_Connor: We started writing for the third album right after his adoption was finalized. On the days that he didn't have school, he'd come with us down to the studio and watch everything happen. Have fun._ **

**_Jude: We were looking for another song to put on the album. None of the ones we'd written were even close to being ready for recording. Wally came to me and showed me this short poem he'd written with his best friend Timmy, who would later become our second adopted son. I showed it to Connor. He showed it to the guys, they liked it, we recorded it, and that's how it happened._ **

**_Connor: It was also a good chance to experiment with our sound a little bit. It almost has a country flavor to it, as loathed as I am to admit it. But it was received well, so… can't complain I guess."_ **

Song #2: "Seaside Hideaway" by Walter "Wally" Stevens Adams Foster and Timothy Hudson (later Timothy Stevens Adams Foster).

Mimosas on the beach  
At ten past one,  
In a haven for people  
Who are on the run.

At Seaside Hideaway,

You have arrived,  
Feel free to stay.  
We'll never turn  
A guest away

At Seaside Hideaway.

Crystal light  
Bouncing off the water,  
And the summer sun  
Can't get much hotter.

At Seaside Hideaway

You have arrived,  
Feel free to stay.  
We'll never turn  
A guest away

At Seaside Hideaway.

Cold ocean water,  
Lapping at my feet.  
My spouse lying next to me  
Basking in the heat.

At Seaside Hideaway

You have arrived,  
Feel free to stay.  
We'll never turn  
A guest away

At Seaside Hideaway.


	3. Revolution

Song #3: "Revolution."

_**"Connor: Jude and I wrote that one. We were watching the television at my dads place, and they were going on about Trump. Now, we dislike many people, but the list of people we all truly hate is a lot smaller. Trump is definitely at the top of that list.** _

_**Jude: The clip went off, and we started scribbling. Within an hour we had the lyric, and Connor and Austin came up with the music. We released the song as a single, and the next day Trump had blasted it on Twitter, called us sick and decounced us as being in league with the "fake media". Ugh. I was so fucking when they impeached his ass."** _

_**Rolling Stones Interview Transcript.** _

_********__****__****_"Revolution" by Jude and Connor Stevens Adams Foster.

Rise up, present arms.  
Raise your revolution  
Against accomplice  
Of collusion.

Megalomaniacal  
Narcissist.  
Mind addled,  
Rife with delusion.

Empire of Hate  
Of his creation,  
Destroying the pillars  
Of our nation.

The sheep are stumbling along,  
Thinking they can do no wrong.  
Weak trampled under feet of strong,  
Behind bars is where they belong.

Corruption runs deep,  
Greed runs deeper.  
Money pads the pockets,  
Men would sell their souls  
For a little taste of power.

They don't care about us!  
They just want fucking more.  
The promise of power and cash,  
Turns them into whores.

Empire of Hate  
Of his creation,  
Destroying the pillars  
Of our nation.

The sheep are stumbling along,  
Thinking they can do no wrong.  
Weak trampled under feet of strong,  
Behind bars is where they belong.

 


End file.
